Images are usually degraded by turbid medium such as particles or tiny water droplets in the atmosphere, especially in an outdoor scene. Haze, fog and smoke are such phenomena due to atmospheric absorption and scattering. In such scene, the image may lose a color contrast or a color fidelity, thus the image may lose image details and has a poor image quality.
Therefore, image de-hazing methods are developed to solve such problems. However, the conventional image de-hazing method always needs high data computation amount, thus a processing time thereof is always long.